Bread and Fire
by katpissmellarky
Summary: "What did it cost you?" - "Just a squirrel." A story of how Gale Hawthorne got the loaf of bread that he shared with Katniss before the Reaping.


Reaping Day. A day the Capitol waits for; longs for, even, but a day where the districts suffer. Twelve-year-olds clutching onto their parents' dear life, realizing that what they grew up watching on television and seeing their siblings being chosen is what they are being brought to now. Eighteen-year-olds holding their breath, none wanting to get chosen, seeing as it was their last year in the bowl.

By the time a district child turns eighteen, their names are on the reaping bowl at least eight times. For Merchants in District 12, this was the case. What, with all their food and businesses, they never had to ask the Capitol for anything. The same could not be said for the people inhabiting the Seam. Babies and adults so thin that you could count every bone in their body. Families of six struggling to survive on a few pieces of bread and broth. There was a distinct difference, even in their appearances. While the Merchants had luscious blonde hair and blue eyes, the people from the Seam had dark brown hair and gray eyes, saddened and lifeless.

Gale awoke early in the morning to get what was necessary for a trade. The last thing he wanted to do right now was bargain to a couple of rich Merchants who probably won't even get called at the Reaping in a few hours.

After successfully trapping a squirrel in one of his snares, he packed up the lifeless animal in his game bag and headed to the town square. He knew it had been months since his family had eaten a decent meal, but with this squirrel, he knew a loaf of bread would be _more_ than enough. Gale vaguely remembered his mother talking about a good bakery in town..._the Mellarks?_ He searched the square until he stood in front of a shop with the sign "Mellark's Bakery." He was never one to talk to Merchants, but if it came to trading, well, he was their best friend.

He went to the back door of the shop and knocked tentatively. A smiling, tall man with blonde hair and specks of flour on his face answered the door. "Looking to trade?" he asked. Gale nodded, and held the squirrel up. "He makes for good soup," he explained, a little nervously. "This one's fatter than the rest." The burly man nodded, but before a trade could be established, the front door rang. "Excuse me for a second. My son will finish this trade. You'll be paid gratuitously." He went back inside the bakery, and called for his son. "Peeta! Son, I need you to do something for me."

His face was all too familiar. At sixteen, Gale had seen this boy looking at Katniss far too many times for his liking. He didn't seem like a bad guy. He just...didn't like anyone looking at her like that. Peeta nodded at his father and headed to the back door where Gale stood with the game who was his last hope at anything plentiful.

"How may I he-_Gale._"

His head shot up at the sound of his name, looking him in the eye. How did this guy know his name?

"You're with Kat-I mean...you're in my brother's grade." Huh. He must've been thinking out loud. Peeta had a large loaf of bread in one hand, and was holding out the other for the squirrel. The two traded the necessary items and stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Gale was the one to break the silence.

"Uh, I should...I should bring this to my family." Peeta nodded in agreement.

"Would you like another loaf?" he offered.

Gale shook his head. "This is more than enough, thank you. I'm running late, anyway. I'm supposed to meet a friend."

He turned to leave, but not five minutes later, Peeta came running after him, calling out his name. What did the kid want? Katniss would be furious if he didn't show up to hunt, out of all the days. He had been busy the last few weeks, and today might be the last they see each other if one got reaped. Peeta caught up to him, and held out a much larger loaf of bread. Gale was about to put his hand up to refuse, but Peeta explained his reasoning quickly.

"For Katniss," he said shakily. "I know her family needs it. I know how much she needs it, especially for today. Please."

"Why are you doing this?"

Peeta shrugged. "I care for her."

In the distance, he could hear Peeta's mother shouting at him. He groaned.

"She probably found out I stole a loaf of bread to give to you. I have to get going. Promise me that bread will make it to Katniss."

He nodded.


End file.
